Cryptic Chat
by Onyx Gem
Summary: Alexander has a secret. Jagger is up to no good. Trevor what's in on the 'V' secret. Enter a world of mass mayhem caused by a new chat room. There is a plot line but a good portion of the story is in chat room format.
1. Chapter 1

OnyxGem: alright this is my first shot at a VK story so wish me luck. And I really hope my story isn't breaking the rules. If it is please let me know. Hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses

Cryptic Chat-

Jagger POV

'_Now that the club is up and running I can set up a chat room for me and the VIP's' _Jagger thinks to himself as he opens up a new window.

Thirty minutes later-

'_New Chat room called Cryptic Chat.'_ Jagger types on his phone forwarding it to the VIP's.

Possesses has logged on.

Possesses: Hello?

OnyxMoon and Diana has logged on.

Possesses: I'm guessing OnyxMoon is Onyx? But who's Diana?

OnyxMoon: Yep it's me Let me guess your Jagger?

Possesses: The one and only.

Diana: I'm your twin you moron.

Possesses: Really? Why did you pick that name?

'_Seriously who uses an actual name that isn't even theirs?'_

Diana: Diana is the goddess of the moon. Luna is a term moon.

OnyxMoon: Yeah even I knew that.

Possesses: Oh shut up why don't yah?

ScarletFang and SoccerStar7 have logged on.

OnyxMoon: Hey Scarlet!

ScarletFang: Hey Onyx! Guess what!?

OnyxMoon: Vampire Butt?

ScarletFang: Good guess but no.

Diana: Got an A on a test?

ScarletFang: Nope I don't go to school remember?

SoccerStar7: just tell us already no one likes guessing games.

ScarletFang: Rocco asked me out!

OnyxMoon: Really?! OMG! You've been crushing on him since you meet him. When's your first date?

Diana: You're really dating that guy?

SoccerStar7: Yeah what happened to me?

ScarletFang: Tomorrow night, at the cemetery. And yes I am he's a nice guy Luna. And how can I even think of dating a guy like you Trevor when you're still hung over Raven?

SoccerStar7: Am not.

Possesses: No one likes a liar Trevor.

VampireKiss and BlackSterling logged on.

VampireKiss: Hey everyone it's me Raven

SoccerStar7: Hey Raven you dump that Monster Boy of yours yet?

ScarletFang: I rest my case.

BlackSterling: Don't make me kick that sorry but of yours Trevor.

SoccerStar7: Bring it.

VampireKiss: He is soooo…. not worth it Alexander.

BlackSterling: Right you are Raven. Let me know if he messes with you 'kay?

VampireKiss: Of course I will.

SoccerStar7: Are you really going to be a tattle tale Raven?

Possesses: Seems like it doesn't it.

VampireKiss: I'm not being a tattle tell I'm just doing what my boyfriend asked me to do.

BlackSterling: For once.

VampireKiss: Hey!

ScarletFang: Trevor she has a boyfriend so buzz off and go after someone your own species.

Possesses: But Raven's not a V so he is going after his own spices.

OnyxMoon: DON'T USE THE 'V' WORD IN FROUNT OF HIM!

Diana: But you just did.

Possesses: She has a point

Diana and OnyxMoon: Who?

Everyone: sweet drop

Soccerstar7: What do you guys mean by V?

VampireKiss: None of your business. if anyone tells him then you have to answer to me.

'_Is that a challenge?' _Jagger thinks to himself after reading the message _'it might be good if the human knew about vampires. Who knows maybe he might want to be a new and permeate member of the Covenant.'_

Diana: So what if he knew?

VampireKiss: it'll be a new way for him to terrorize me -_-

SoccerStar7: Now I got to know. Spill or I'll…

VampireKiss: nice threat soccer snob

Possesses: not saying I will tell you the V word; but if I where to you are definitely not ready to know with that kind of threat.

BlackSterling: Tell him and I'll rip you to shreds.

Possesses: Alexander you scare me less then a fly can.

BlackSterling has logged off

'_He's not coming over here is he? Not that I'm scared it's just that if I have to fight Alexander I want it to be in front of Raven to prove to her that there are others out there more suited for her.' _Jagger thinks to himself. _'Good example would be me. But then again as long as she didn't end up with Alexander. I'd be okay with her being Trevor's but I would have to turn him first.'_

SoccerStar7: Yeah! Monster Boy is gone!

VampireKiss: *Slaps Trevor*

SoccerStar7: MEANIE!

SoccerStar7 has logged off.

Diana: one more nuisance to go and where good to go

Possesses: Who's the last one?

Diana: The one all the boys flaunt over.

Possesses: *snickers*

ScarletFang: She can't help it if she is every V's dream girl Luna

OnyxMoon: Yeah. Don't blame Raven for having every thing you don't

Diana: What did you two tramps just say?

ScarletFang: We said- RAVEN

OnyxMoon: LOOKS WAY BETTER

ScarletFang: THEN YOU CAN EVER BE

OnyxMoon: BOTH INSIDE AND OUT!

VampireKiss: Aw! Thanks ghouls you two are awesome and (excluding Becky) are my two best friends!

Diana: *throws up* you three are a bunch of stupid kids you know that right.

ScarletFang: No we are better then stupid kids

OnyxMoon: Yeah we are The Ghouls of Dullsvile

VampireKiss: You got that right.

"Jagger!" A voice calls from behind him.

'_Dang it.' _Jagger thinks to himself mumbling a curse under his breath, and quickly signs out of the chat.

"What do you want Sterling?" Jagger asked the dark haired Goth.

Alexander POV

"What do you want Sterling?" The mixed mach eyed vamp asked.

"What was that on the chat about huh?" I ask him my eyes glaring daggers at him.

"It's not like I told anyone your secret. Luna might figure it out. Scarlet and Onyx just want Raven to be happy so unless she tells them they won't worry about it. Your cousin and his friends weren't on. So I don't see what the big deal is." Jagger says with a casual shrug of his shoulders, a wicked smirk on his lips and an evil glint in his eyes.

"I though we had an agreement Jagger," I say balling my fist. It was bad enough he new my secret I couldn't afford someone else learning it.

"Is that suppose to impress me? You might of returned Valentine to us but there is no way I will ever forgive you for leaving my sister at the Covenant ceremony. I will hold this little 'secret' of yours to my advantage. Black mail if you will. And you and I both know you can't beat me in a fight. Not even a fair one I would still win either way." Jagger says rising from the chair he was sitting in. "Even though I am glad you did. Now Luna doesn't have to end up with a creep like you. And poor Raven what is she going to think when she finds out about your 'secret'." Jagger says taking a few step towards me.

"You wouldn't." I say fear filling my eyes.

"You know I will. Even if it breaks her heart. Wait what am I saying how will that make her sad? She is going to be pissed with you when she finds out." Jagger says flashing a toothy grin.

"Raven will love me no mater what," I tell him and turn to leave. Which was stupid of me to do. Putting a hand on my shoulder Jagger turns me around and hypnotizes me with his mixed matched eyes making me collapse into complete darkness

OnyxGem: and end. R&R please! Hopefully there is enough dialogue in the story so it's not against the rules. There will be some chapters where it is more dialogue then chat but the majority of the time it will be more chat then dialogue.


	2. Chapter 2

OnyxGem: Okay on with Chapter two! Hope you enjoy! Just so you know this story takes place not long after the club is opened and before the 9th book. And Claude, Tripp, Kat, and Rocco are still half vamps.

Review comments-

KittyandKat- Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see about the secret. And as far as relationships go it might be JaggerXRaven or AlexanderXRaven or TrevorXRaven. I'm going to wait and see just let the story follow it's own path kinda.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN!

Alexander POV

Putting a hand on my shoulder Jagger turns me around and hypnotizes me with his mixed matched eyes making me collapse into complete darkness.

"Alexander! Alexander!" I hear Raven call my name from far away. Opening my eyes and looking around me I see tombstones.

'_Dam it! How did he get me out here? And why did Raven know where to look for me at?' _I think to myself panic running through my veins. Getting up to my feet I look down at myself to see if I was presentable. Besides dirt and a few leaves in my hair I was good. I could just tell raven I talked to my grandma and accidentally feel asleep at her grave.

Running as quickly and quietly as I can I was able to get there just before Raven did.

"There you are Alexander. Are you okay?" Raven asks me taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah sorry if I worried you. Jagger upset me so I came to talk to Grandmother here. I must of dosed off," I tell her I small smile on my lips.

"Well okay. Let's get you back to the Mansion the sun will be up in a few hours," Raven says and guides me out of the cemetery. "You know Jameson was worried about you. And I got concerned when you didn't answer your text. Thankfully I found you before the sun came up."

"I'm sorry I upset you Raven," I say and pull her close to me gently kissing her on her lips.

"It's fine we all need some alone time," Raven says and pulls away from me.

'_What if she knew my secret? Would she still love me? Would she hate me?' _I ask myself.

"Come on Raven let's get you home before your parent's start to worry it might be early Sunday morning but that's no excuse to be out so late." I tell her and walk her home.

Trevor POV

Next day at school

"Hey Claude can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask the gothic teen.

"Sure thing Trevor," Claude says getting up from the lunch table he and his friends where 'eating' at.

Walking over to a secluded area of the cafeteria I turn and face Claude.

"Okay I know you and all the other Goth's in Dullsville are in on the 'V' secret. I want to know what it is. And don't tell me it stands for virgin." I tell him and cross my arms over my chest.

"And what if I don't?" He asks sizing me up.

"Then I'll get one of your lackey's to tell me." I say and look him strait in the eyes.

"Me and you might be cool and all but it's not my place to tell you. I'm not qualified enough to tell you. I'll try to talk Jagger into it though. And keep my friends out of this or you'll wake up dead." Claude threatens and walks off.

'_Don't tell Raven I asked.' _I texted him and headed outside to find said girl.

'_Wouldn't dream of it.' _Was the reply I got from him.

It was easy for me to spot her in her black outfit. She was wearing a _Metallica _t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and her signature combat boots. She was sitting under a shady tree writing in a notebook.

"Hey monster girl," I say and sit down next to her about to snatch the notebook from her, but she slams the book shut and stuff's it into her bag before I can.

"What do you want?" She asks me clearly irritated. Even with the makeup on her face I see she has bags under her eyes.

"You okay? You seam tired." I ask her ignoring her question.

"Why do you care?" She asks and leans her head back onto the tree. Instead of answering her question I lean towards her and softly kiss her lips. I start to pull away but I stop when I feel her lips kiss me back. Before I know it we are in a serious lip lock.

'_Reminder to self make sure Raven is always sleepy before you kiss her.' _I think to myself making a mental note.

Still kissing her I move from her lips, to her cheek, her next and then down to her nape where I place a few kisses before I playfully bite her. Unfortunately that seemed to wake her up, because the next thing I knew I was pushed away from her and was now laying in the cut grass facing the sky.

"DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' she yells at me before storming off.

Later on in the day at home

"Done. Now time to pester Raven." I say to myself putting away my homework and log onto Cryptic Chat.

SoccerStar7 has logged on

SoccerStar7: Hey Monster Girl you on yet?

VampireKiss: What do you want Neanderthal?

SoccerStar7: If I were to dress up as a goth would you dump monster boy and go out with me?

VampireKiss: Hell no.

SoccerStar7: Way not?

VampireKiss: Because I'm in love with Alexander not you.

SoccerStar7: What if I was a vampire? Then would you?

Possesses has logged on

VampireKiss: are you here to bother me to?

SoccerStar7: you know you love the attention I give you

Possesses: So what if I am?

VampireKiss: Creeps… isn't it a bit too early for you to be on?

Possesses: I'm a 'V' it's part of my job. And I can't help it if I wake up early.

SoccerStar7: It's not even sunset how is that early? And if I didn't creep you out then who would?

VampireKiss: We're Goth's we prefer moonlight hours to sunlight hours.

Possesses: So very true

SoccerStar7: Freaks

Possesses: Make sure you watch what you say Trevor

SoccerStar7: And what if I don't?

Possesses: …

VampireKiss: Again nice treat.

New Private Message:

**Possesses: You want to know what a 'V' is don't you? Then I suggest you be on your best behavior online and at school**.

'_So he's the only one who will tell me… I'll get on his good side and trick him once I get what I want.' _I think to myself.

SoccerStar7: Okay I understand but don't underestimate me Jagger.

Possesses: Don't plan on it.

VampireKiss: ? Did I miss something?

Possesses: So are you two coming to the Crypt tonight?

VampireKiss: Maybe.

SoccerStar7: Sure thing

OnyxGem: Okay chap two is done! Hope you enjoyed it. So what ya think? R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Onyx Gem: Okay time for chap 3. Enjoy!

Review Comments-

Quest- I am glad you like the story but instead of asking for 'more please' can you tell me something you liked about the chapter?

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own!

Raven's POV

Possesses: So are you two coming to the Crypt tonight?

VampireKiss: Maybe.

SoccerStar7: Sure thing

'_Damn it those two are up to something… what to do? Alexander doesn't feel well so he probably will not want to go to the Crypt tonight. Maybe I could invite Scarlet and Onyx? No Scarlet has a Date with Rocco tonight I can't bother them. If I take Onyx she is just going to want to spend time with Jagger and make me feel like a third wheel. I know I'll ask Kat we haven't hung out in a while.' _I think to myself for a bit before grabbing my phone and sending her a text.

_**Want to go to the Crypt tonight?**_

I ask her. While waiting for her to respond I decide to go ahead and pick out an outfit to wear to the Crypt for tonight. I take out a black long sleeve rose lace top and a dark purple and black corset. I lay them out on my bed and try to think of what to wear with them when I get a text.

_**Sure thing, meet you there at sunset.**_

Even though both of us could face the sunlight, unfortunately, we always meet up at sunset, except for at school, because that's how true creators of the night are; after all both of us want to be full vampires.

_**Okay I'll meet you there**_

I send her back a text and before I can put my phone down she sends me a new one.

**=D**

"Ha-ha…" I start to laugh and finally pick out a cute black mini skirt and some black purple tights that where ripped up at the knees.

'_I probably shouldn't tell Alexander where I am going or else he would get worried.' _I pick up my phone once again and send him a text.

_**Big exam tomorrow so I'm going to be studying like crazy while you get better. Love you.**_

I text him. It was true that I had in exam but studying? Hell no that was a lie right there. And don't get mad at me I need a liable excuse for Alexander so he doesn't question me.

_**Study hard my beautiful Raven.**_

Aww… isn't he so sweet? After getting the text I fix my hair and make up. I didn't have to do much just re brush my hair and add some purple eye shadow to my eyes.

Once that was done I change into my club outfit and grab my Hello Batty purse sticking some money, my phone, garlic powder, ruby's compact, and some fake fags that I got from Henry last year.

"Hey Mom can I get a ride to the Crypt?" I ask her walking out of my room and into the kitchen, it was now dark outside so I was good to go.

"Why isn't Alexander coming to pick you up?" She asks.

"He's not feeling to well. I'm going to spend some girl time with Kat." I explain.

"Well I guess I can drop you off. Do I need to pick up Kat?" She asks getting up from the table and grabbing her keys.

"No she's going to meet me there." I tell her.

"Will I need to pick you up afterwards?" She asks as we walk out of the house and get into the BMW.

"No. we'll either walk back or get Jagger or Claude to drive us home." I say and she pulls out of the drive and takes me to the Crypt.

"Bye sweetie, be carful." My mom tells me as I clime out of her car and head towards the entrance.

I wave bye to my mom and join Kat who was already in line. She was dressed in a Dark blue ripped up shirt with a black camisole underneath, a pleated jean skirt with a black stud belt, and a pair of combat boots.

"You look cute." I say to Kat as I walk up to her.

"So do you so where is your boy fang?" She asks.

"He's not feeling to good so I'm here with you." I explain.

"He doesn't know you're here does he?" Kat asks.

"Maybe he does maybe he doesn't." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. Before she can interrogate me further the bouncer let's us into the club.

We enter the club and see something that still amazes me even though I have been seeing the same scene for the past 3 months. All of Dullsville high students, still in annoying bright colors, were dancing and mingling in a gothic club. The where listening to Evanescence 'Going Under'. While dancing on the tomb stone shaped dance floor. Some where at the bar drinking Executions.

"Before we hit the dance floor I want to get a tarot reading if you don't mind." Kit says. Jagger had hired a 'real' psychic a few weeks ago and she was a popular visit for Goths and preps alike.

"To tell you the truth I've wanted to get a reading for a while now too." I tell her, and we head over to the lady's both.

"Hi we would like a tarot reading." Kat says as we walk up to the booth.

"What kind of reading?" The lady asks.

"One card." Kat says.

"Sit." The lady says and we sit down as she picks up a deck of cards. "Who's first?" The lady asks as she begins to shuffle the deck.

"I will." Kat says.

"Cut the deck please." The lady says and sets the deck in front of Kat. Kat cut's the Deck and stacks them back up. Taking the deck from Kat the lady flips over the first card.

It was the five of clubs.

"This card means degration, destruction, reversal, infamy, dishonor, and loss. I would advise you to watch your back my dear and perhaps keep your friends close." The lady says. Re shuffling the deck the lady sets it in front of me and tells me to cut it as well. I cut and restack the deck and hand it to her. She flips the first card over the knight of cups.

"This card means arrival, approach, advances, proposition, demeanor, invitation, and incitement. Do not jump to conclusions miss if you have a boyfriend this does not mean that he will propose. It could mean your boyfriend might be getting some competition soon." The lady tells me and I do a mental eye roll Alexander doesn't need to worry about competition no mater what I will always love him.

'_At least that's what you hope but no future is set in stone.'_

I will be with Alexander just you wait and see you pesky conscience of mine!

Ever since last month not long after Claude showed up my Conscience has been trying to tell me Alexander is not who I think he is and that I should leave him before he breaks my heart. But I don't think so. Me and Alexander where meant to be.

Kat and I pay the lady and walk off.

"You scared about your reading?" I ask Kat.

"A little. My Vampire psychic senses has been acting weird like at random moments of the day I get sudden chills and stuff like that. It's just confirmed my fear is all." Kat says and stares off into space for a moment. "What about you?"

"No worries here I love Alexander I'll wait an eternity for him if I have to." I tell her with a shrug of my shoulders.

Onyx Gem: Okay Done with chapter three hope you guys liked it Please R&R! Any suggestions for stuff you would like to have happen in the story let me know. And fair warning it might be a while before I post another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Onyx Gem: Alright here is chapter four. Enjoy! There is a temporary oc that will be mentioned in this chapter you have been warned! Don't worry he will only be in this chapter and next and after that besides mentioning him he will not reappear at least I don't think so…

Review Comments-

KittyandKat- first of all thinks for the review. Second of all thinks for the awesome idea you gave me. I will be very mean to Kat next chapter so… you have been warned. still not sure if this will be a RavenXTrevor or RavenXJagger story but it will be one of those two.

Guest- what do you mean by Dinghy?

Writergirl64 and N. Harmonik- thank you both for letting be know by story is not allowed I figured it would be okay with enough dialogue but I guess not so I will fix that. Just know this 1 and 2 will be staying the same for now I will work on the chat script format thing in future chapters and when the story is done I will be editing it and that will be when I fix chapter 1 and 2

SnowFlakeWinters- I am glad you like it and as far as music goes if you have a Crypt song request I will be more then happy to mention it in future chapters and/or other stories I might write just let me know the song name and who it is by.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own!

Raven's POV

"No worries here I love Alexander I'll wait an eternity for him if I have to." I tell her with a shrug of my shoulders. We head to the dance floor and dance for a bit. Me and Kat dance for a while to various artist before taking a break. We head over to the bar and Romeo fixes us a couple of Executions mine was virgin and Kat's was laced with the good stuff. And by good stuff I mean blood.

'_I wish Alexander would hurry up and turn me. Kat may be a half vamp but at least she actually belongs to the vampire world. I am an outsider in my world and an outsider in the vampire world. Even though everyone says I fit in I still fell left out.'_

"Hey Kat… this might be a weird question but… what does blood taste like?" I ask her as we sip on our drinks.

"To tell you the truth it tastes like strawberry kool-aid that is made with about five pounds of sugar." Kat says after thinking about it for a moment.

"Really?" I ask.

"At least that's what it reminds me of. It's hard to describe the taste. Not to mention blood taste different to each vampire out there. What I think blood taste like could be completely different from what Rocco, Scarlet, Claude, Alexander, and everyone else thinks it taste like." Kat says.

"Wow… thanks for answering my question." I tell her.

"No problem I figured you would have already asked Alexander that though." Kat says.

"I've tried but every time I try to ask him about stuff involving the vampire world he changes the topic." I tell her.

"Yo Kat!" a voice calls from behind us.

"Hi Axel! So what you think of the Crypt?" Kat asks a guy as he walks up to them. The guy had should length shaggy neon orange colored hair and glowing orange eyes. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a baggy gray tank top, and a white fur jacket.

"It's great not to fond of the rules and the town is a bit boring but all in all it great!" The guy Axel answers.

"That's good to hear. Yeah sorry bout the rules but we want to keep the 'V' secret as secret as possible so no biting the locals." Kat says and flashes him a fangy grin.

"Well unless your offering I'll just stick to lethal injections." Axel says as he gets Romeos attention who quickly fixes him a drink. "So who's your friend?"

"Axel this is Raven. Raven this is Axel. He's an old pal of mine from Romania." Kat says introducing us.

'_Oh yeah… Jagger decided to open the club to temporary members. Basically other vampires who are just passing threw but they where to follow strict rules, mainly ones that involved their diet.' _I think to myself remembering the argument Jagger and Alexander had about a month after the club opened.

"Nice to meet you Axel." I say and shake his ring covered hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Raven." He says and before I can pull my hand away he brings it up to his lips and kisses it.

Trevor POV

I just walked into the Crypt and was going to get a drink when I saw something horrible. I freak with orange hair was flirting with Raven.

'_Just who does this guy think he is? Flirting with her… he is so dead.' _I think to myself and head over there.

"So you ever going to tell me what are you doing here?" Kat asks.

"I wanted to visit you. You and the rest of that gang you hang out left about 4 months ago and I missed ya so I figured I would come pay you a visit." The orange guys says to her and smiles.

"Well isn't that nice." I say as I walk up to the group sliding into a seat next to Raven and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Miss me beautiful?" I whisper into her ear.

"Not even in your dreams Neanderthal." She says and unwraps my arm from her.

"You sure about that? Cause I can tell you in my dreams you do a lot more then miss me." I tell her and a smirk appears on my face.

"I'll pass." Raven says.

"So you to a couple?" The orange freak asks.

"No-" Raven starts to say but I cut her off.

"OF course we are see?" I say and grab Raven and turn her around and kiss her full force on the lips. After a couple of moments I pull away and to my pleasure I see her blush a bit before she pushes me away.

"Trevor. Jagger wants to talk to you in his office." Romeo the bartender says as he slides a dink to me.

"Alright." I say and dig into my pocket for money.

"It's on the house." Romeo says and walks away. With a shrug of my shoulders I walk away and slip the money into a tip jar. I walk to Jagger's office while sipping on my drink. Once outside his door I knock on the door and before getting a reply I walk into the room. The cryptic teen was playing a zombie game on his Playstation. Hearing me come in he pauses his game and turns around to face me.

"So you going to let me in on this whole 'V' thing or not?" I ask him.

"Yes and no." He says and looks at me with his mixed matched eyes and a evil grin.

"Do you mean maybe?" I asked confused.

"No I mean yes and no. Yes because I will in a way tell you but no because you have to figure it out on your own. This is something you need to 'guess' at. I will test you to see if you can keep the secret and to see if you will accept the secret. Every time you pass a test I will drop a simple hint." Jagger says.

"What type of test are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Test on your morals, your outlook on life, your dark side, your good side, ectra." Jagger says with a calm tone. "And know this, the test will be preformed with out you knowing it. Sometimes it will be me giving you the test or some one I trust or hire to give you the test. Same goes for hints sometimes I will give you the hints other times I won't so you need to always be paying attention."

"All this work to be let in on a little secret? Don't you think your being a bit dramatic about this?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was his reply.

Onyx Gem: Well there you have it chapter 4. and as far as updating goes starting this moth I will alternate between updating this story and my other story. so clander wise it will look like this-

September- Cryptic Chat

October- Tir Nan Og Academy

November- Cryptic Chat

December- Tir Nan Og Academy

And so on. Now if I don't update for a moth then what ever I was sopose to update will be updated next. My goal is to post two more chapters before the end of the moth so keep your fingers crossed!


	5. Chapter 5

Onyx Gem: Hi everyone! guess what?! this is my longest chapter yet for this story! Yeah! and i nearly have 500 views for this story! So i would like to thank any and all who have read this story for ya'll have made me very happy!

Review Comments-

SnowFlakeWinters- of course i mentioned you i will mention all readers even if they are flamers! i have yet to listen to 'da house party' by brokencyde but i will as soon as i can.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN!

Kat's POV

'_I was wondering when he would show up.'_ I think to myself when Trevor makes his appearance. I watch as he slides into a seat beside Raven and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

I watch him whisper into her ear he probably didn't want me or Axel to hear but due to our heightened senses we did. I nearly gagged as I took a sip from my drink.

"Not Even in your dreams Neanderthal." Raven says an a tone that seemed to say 'back off or else'. Sadly for Raven it only seemed to egg the poor mortal on.

"You sure about that? Cause I can tell you in my dreams you do a lot more then miss me." Trevor tells her and a smirk appears on his face. Yep defiantly stubborn or just hard of hearing.

"I'll pass." Raven says.

"So are you two a couple?" Axel asks. I shoot him a dirty look but unfortunately he pays me no mind.

'_That Jerk! I'll ring his neck as soon as the mortal leaves!' _I promise myself.

"No-" Raven starts to say and to both her dismay and to my nausea Trevor shuts her up by kissing her on the lips after saying.

"Of course we are see?"

Raven pushes him away after a few moments and Romeo shows up with a drink and gives it to Trevor.

"Jagger wants to talk to you in his office." Romeo says and then walks away from the group to fix more drinks.

"Alright." Trevor says and get's up to leave.

He soon disappears into the crowd of Dullsvilians.

"I got to go to the ladies room I'll be back soon." Raven says and darts off clearly following Trevor.

"So about that offer?" Axel whispers into my ear.

"One dance and you take me to Sheryl's Dinner tomorrow night right after sunset." I tell him and flash him a fangy grin.

"Deal." He says and takes me to the dance floor where we dance to the song Scared by Tree Days Grace. When the song was over I still felt like dancing but Axel apparently was hungry and didn't want to wait so I let him drag me away from the dance floor and out of the club. We walk a little ways into the woods that are beside the club.

"Kat I'm sorry for being in a hurry it's just that if your use to drink from a vein all the time it's really hard to switch to bottle blood. Even if it's only for a week." Axel says looking me in the eyes before he starts to lean down.

"Just don't drain me." I say and I feel him bite my neck.

(A/N: seeing as how Kat is a half vamp vampires can drink from her and she can drink from them it just want turn her into a full one unless they are a pure vampire.)

Not to long after he started drinking I started to feel light headed and he had to support me. Then I started to feel really drained I tried to push him away but he didn't listen. I was starting to panic, if he didn't stop he would drain me in no time. I try to push him off again but once again he didn't respond. He was drinking to much and I was about to pass out but before I slipped into unconsciousness I let out a weak scream.

Then my world turned black.

Jagger's POV

"All this work to be let in on a little secret? Don't you think your being a bit dramatic about this?" The soccer boy asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Was my reply.

"Alright. Well if that's all I'll be on my way then." Trevor says and turns towards the door.

"Wait." I say and wait for him to turn around and look at me. "Raven's on the other side of the door. She's been trying to listen in on our conversation."

"How do you know that?" The mortal asks.

"First of all this is Raven we are talking about she is always spying not to mention she doesn't want you in on the 'V' secret so she's making sure I don't tell you. Second of all cameras." With the last sentence I wave him over to my computer where, a video recording showed that Raven was outside my door holding a glass to it listening in on us.

"So does that mean she knows what your doing?" Trevor asks.

"No she has no clue. I have speakers in the door that let out softly played music so she can't hear us. Kind of like silent glass but not quite." I explains and grin at him.

"Well Jagger I can honestly say you are a mastermind." Trevor said complimenting me.

"Exactly." I say and walk over to the door. "Play along okay?" I say as I start to open the door.

"Listen hear you soccer snob if you ever show up at my club and try to hook up with one of my friends girlfriends again I will rip you to shreds now get out of my club!" I say with a voice full of anger but didn't yell one bit.

A look of confusion crosses Trevor's face for a brief moment before he scowls at me.

"What ever." Trevor says and storm out of his office, past a perplexed Raven, and out the front doors of the club.

"So Raven did you want to talk to me?" I ask before she is out of earshot.

"How did you know I was here?" She asks putting her hands on her hips and giving me a dirty look.

"Vampire sense." I said as I taped my nose.

We share a smile and she turns to walk away.

"Hey, Raven before you go I got you something." I tell her and start to walk towards her.

"What is it?" she stops and asks.

"A surprise." I say as I grab her hand and star to pull her towards the room we store our coffins in.

I open the door and close it behind us when we are in the room. I let go of Raven's hand and walk over to my coffin. I open the lid and take out a small box and hand it to her. she quickly opens it up and a huge smile crosses her face. I knew about the bracelet Trevor had made for her, I got one for her just like it only instead of having her name engraved on it a picture of a raven was imprinted into the piece of metal and a bat charm was attached to each end where the bands connected to it.

"Jagger this is amazing thank you so much. I love it!" She says and wraps her arms around my neck hugging me.

"I'm glad you like it." I tell her when she is done hugging me.

"It's beautiful. I just don't know what Alexander will do if he finds out." Raven says as she put's the bracelet on.

"Oh don't worry about that I already told him I wanted to do something nice for you seeing as how I've caused you a lot of trouble." I tell her. Which is true I hate the fact that I got on her bad side when we first meet.

'_Why did she have to bring him up? Why can't she just forget about him?' _I ask myself.

"Well that's good-" Raven starts to say but I cut her off by holding up my hand.

"Raven if I told you to stay here would you?" I ask.

"Probably not why?" She asks me.

"Call Claude and tell him to get to the Crypt now." I say ignoring her question. With my vampire speed I rush to the door opening and closing it before she can even start to follow me and lock the door from the outside.

"I'll be back to let you out Raven but right now you need to stay in there." I yell at her though the door right before I here her start to bang on the door and demands to be let out.

"Trust me Raven you don't want to see what happened and besides you don't need to be at the scene or else you will be putting yourself in harms way." I say and rush outside towards the smell of blood.

Onyx Gem: well there is chapter five hope you all liked it and hopefully i will be able to post before the end of the month. i might wait last minute and post on the 30th. so... till next time!


End file.
